Oscuridad
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Una variable puede alterar por completo el destino de un mundo, un pequeño cambio, Harry Potter fue consciente de su magia y le temió. Intento reprimirla pero la magia no se destruye, se corrompe, convirtiendo a un niño en una bomba de tiempo.


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Ligeros **Spoilers** de **Animales Fantasticos** y donde encontrarlos, no son muchos solo el concepto de Obscurus, uno de los seres que aparece en el filme. Otra cosa, esta no es una historia alegre ni tiene final feliz, están avisados._

 _SPOILER A CONTINUACIÓN_

 _Para quienes quieren leerlo y no han visto la película un Obscurial es un mago o bruja joven que desarrolla una magia oscura y parasitaria, conocida como un Obscurus, resultado de que su magia sea suprimida por medios psicológicos o físicos dado su miedo de ser perseguidos por Muggles._

 _Dicho eso confirmo una vez mas, no soy rica, no soy inglesa, y no, por mucho que me gustaría no tengo los derechos de Harry Potter_

* * *

 **Oscuridad**  
por Itziwitzi-Black

Dumbledore observó la pequeña y antes pacífica calle de Privet Drive, la criatura oscura había dejado un camino de destrucción a su paso. Minerva se lo había advertido el mismo día que lo dejo en el portal, sus palabras resonaban fuertes, claras, dolorosas en su cabeza "¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!". Debería haber confiado en el sentido común de su colega, pero no lo hizo, estaba muy enfrascado en sus grandes planes, y ahora... ahora era demasiado tarde.

En otra vida, otro universo nada de esto paso, una pequeña variable puede alterar por completo el destino de un mundo, se le llama el efecto mariposa. Un pequeño cambio, a la tierna edad de 4 años, la magia accidental de Harry Potter se desató en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo e hizo explotar el pastel frente a todos los invitados poco antes de que Dudley pudiera soplarle a las velas. Vernon Dursley furioso exploto contra su sobrino, reprendiéndole por ese anormal poder suyo, por esa maldita magia que había matado a los Potter dejándoles a ellos lidiar con ese problema. Harry Potter fue consciente de su magia y le temió.

Con el conocimiento de que las cosas extrañas a su alrededor eran por su causa, comenzó a intentar reprimir esos impulsos, eliminar ese parasito que crecía dentro suyo, y por un tiempo lo logró. Su vida incluso mejoro un poco, Petunia se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos del niño y lo recompensaba sutilmente, derecho a postre, menos quehaceres. Harry estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto, pero existía un problema, la magia es energía, no se crea, no se destruye, solo se transforma. Su poder se almaceno y se corrompió, convirtiendo a un niño en una bomba de magia, capaz de explotar con violencia a la menor presión.

El primer estallido pasó desapercibido, uno de los perros de Tía Marge lo persiguió hasta un árbol en el parque, el doberman era enorme ante los ojos de un niño de 6 años, estaba asustado y sus poderes se descontrolaron. Harry no supo bien que pasó, solo que tenía miedo, luego dolor, y de pronto estaba abajo del árbol, el querido "Shadow" de tía Marge muerto a sus pies. Aterrado escondió el cuerpo del animal y regreso a casa. Eso fue solo el comienzo.

Había dominado reprimir los pequeños actos de magia, ropa que se encoge, cosas que desaparecen, pelo que crece, pero estos estallidos eran más difíciles, entre más intentaba contenerlos más fuertes se volvían y más aterrado terminaba. Arabela Figg vigilaba al niño, pero Harry Potter siempre había lucido descuidado, triste y asustado, nada había cambiado.

Un día en el colegio la pandilla de Dudley le persiguió hasta arrinconarlo detrás del edificio, existe una realidad en que al saltar entre los botes Harry acabó en el techo, pero en esta, cuando se encontró frente a los cuatro matones estalló, la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su magia destruyo la mitad del edificio y terminó con la vida del mejor amigo de Dudley.

Albus Dumbledore recibió una aterrada carta de Arabella, y de inmediato comenzó a investigar lo que parecía un ataque de magia oscura cerca de Harry, mandó a vigilar a los mortífagos que habían salido impunes en sus juicios, intentó rastrear a alguno de los que habían evitado la cárcel, pero cuando logró convencer al ministerio de que le permitiera ver el cuerpo, el intrincado patrón de líneas en la víctima, las mismas que en el cadáver de su madre, supo quién era el responsable, la oscuridad había consumido la luz. Se dirigió a Privet Drive, pero al llegar ya era tarde.

El tío de Harry también había deducido al causante del accidente y estaba dispuesto a erradicar el problema de una vez por todas, no era la primera vez que golpeaba a su sobrino, pero nunca lo había hecho con tanta saña, con tanta furia, pero sobretodo con tanto temor. El obscurus superó al niño que vivió, y Vernon Dursley pago sus pecados con su vida.

Petunia lo observó todo, así que mientras Vernon era levantado con violencia del suelo, abrazo a su hijo y lo llevó a la puerta, limpió las lágrimas de su aterrado rostro y le susurró,

— Vas a tener que ser muy valiente Dudley, recuerda que Mamá te ama— y con un beso en la frente le indicó —corre, lo más lejos que puedas— un golpe en la sala le dijo que su esposo había muerto. Su hijo se perdió a lo lejos en la calle y ella se preparó para enfrentarse a su sobrino.

Recordaba la magia de Lily, flores danzantes y vuelos desde un columpio, la nube negra que tenía enfrente no era nada parecido

—Harry, Harry por favor, escúchame...— ¿Que podía decir? ¿Cómo tratar a un niño al que siempre creyó detestar? —Tienes que detenerte—

Un rostro se formó en el centro de la criatura, los ojos verdes de Lily lo miraron aterrados y llenos de lágrimas tras unas gafas redondas

—No puedo... Intentó pararla, pero no... No.…—Harry soltó un grito agónico mientras el rostro desaparecía.

"Dios mío ¿que he hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho Vernon? Lo siento, perdóname Lily, Harry lo siento, lo..." El cuerpo de Petunia cayó al suelo junto al de su esposo.

Albus llegó poco después de los oficiales del Ministerio, el número 4 de Privet Drive ya no existía, ni tampoco la mitad de la calle. En el pedazo de pared que alguna vez había sido una alacena bajo las escaleras, el humo negro se plegaba ante todas las varitas apuntando. Se acercó lentamente a la escena, su voz tranquila y reconfortante

-Harry... Harry tienes que calmarte-

-Aléjese- un rostro se formó -Voy a hacerle daño-

-No Harry, no vas a lastimar a nadie, y nadie te va a lastimar-

-Yo no quería... No pude...-la silueta de un niño se volvió mas clara

-Lo se, todo va a estar bien

Los ojos de un verde brillante se clavaron en los azules, la figura volviéndose más clara

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es Harry Potter- una voz exclamó sobresaltada, los ojos de Harry se posaron en el resto de las personas, una varita echo chispas, la figura se difumino de nuevo y el obscurus volvió a atacar.

Por un instante Dumbledore no supo donde se encontraba, ni quien era, ¿un adolescente frente a su casa en Godric Hallow? o ¿un anciano en las ruinas de Privet Drive? Realmente no importaba, el escenario era el mismo. Las varitas disparando, su voz pidiendo alto, luces rojas, un rayo de luz verde y un grito infantil. Albus vio a Ariana, vio a Harry, vio a un inocente a quien debía proteger, pagar con su vida por sus errores y su soberbia.

Esa noche la muerte de 'El-niño-que-vivió' y su transformación en una oscuridad que no se había visto en décadas alborotaron el mundo mágico. En la madriguera Ron Weasley escucharía a su padre explicarle tiempos oscuros y niños asustados. Rubeus Hagrid tomaría cuanto alcohol cayese en sus manos y lloraría por él bebe que dejo en aquel umbral, en Askaban el lamento de un perro resonaría por los pasillos. Al día siguiente Hermione Granger sentiría un vuelco en el estómago al ver la foto de un niño de su edad fallecido en una explosión de gas en Surrey.

El nombre de Harry James Potter fue colocado junto con el de sus padres en el cementerio de Godric Hallow, se dio una pequeña ceremonia en medio de la cual un furioso Remus Lupin derribó al gran Albus Dumbledore de un puñetazo,

—Me prometió allí estaría seguro, dijo que era el único lugar donde estaría a salvo— El licántropo comenzó a llorar— yo pude hacerme cargo, yo debería haberme hecho cargo— McGonagall se acercó y coloco una mano consoladora en su hombro mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Dumbledore, en solo unos segundos el viejo director encontró los mismos reproches.

Esa noche regreso a su oficina en Hogwarts, con la intención de hacer planes, reorganizar su estrategia para cuando Riddle volviera, pero ya había alguien allí.

—Escuche lo que paso con el chico Potter — Albus creyó ver el pasado reflejarse en los ojos de Aberforth

—Fue una enorme desgracia, no sabes cómo me ha apenado su muerte —

—Ya, porque lo que te importaba era el niño y no como podías utilizarlo en uno de tus grandes planes—

—Te aseguro que el bienestar de Harry era prioritario para mí— contesto Albus con voz seca y cortante

—Tanto que lo dejaste en una casa abusiva durante años— los ojos de su hermano estaban cargados de reproches nuevos y viejos —no te molestes en negarlo, Arabela me contó, llegó anoche a mi bar para beber hasta desmayarse—

—Era por su seguridad, la mejor alternativa —

— Y salió perfectamente ¿No? ¡Dormía en una alacena! Solo tenías que prestar un poco de atención, dejar a un lado tu maldita soberbia y cuidarle como se supone que debías, o permitirle a alguien más hacerlo, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer bien el trabajo—

—¡Era necesario! ¡Debía hacerse! Por…— calló a media frase, pero su hermano termino por el

—¿Por el bien común? —

—Nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara, aunque no lo creas le quería, realmente le quería —

—Es curioso, las personas a las que quieres suelen acabar peor que si las hubieras dejado en paz—

Con eso Aberforth dio la vuelta y salió de su despacho, dejando a Albus frente a su escritorio, sin profecías, sin planes brillantes, sin Elegido, sin su familia, solo un anciano con el peso de sus errores sentado en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _/*_ _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 _Después de ver la película de Animales Fantásticos el concepto de los Obscurus me pareció una idea fascinante y bastante triste. La primera persona que llego a mi mente fue Ariana Dumbledore, pero después leí varios comentarios sobre el hecho de que Harry pudo haber tenido el mismo destino. Y me pregunte ¿Qué habría sentido Dumbledore si eso pasase? técnicamente ambas muertes pueden verse como su responsabilidad. Y esta historia surgió_

 _Es la primera historia que escribo en un buen tiempo, no habia publicado nada desde hace varios años así que espero les agrade y si es así un comentario en la cajita que esta acá abajo seria grandioso, pero aun si no muchas gracias por leer._

 _Itziwitzi*/_


End file.
